How to Train a Cloud Dragon
by deathbystrawberry
Summary: Need to know basis: first, they do not like crowds; second, they don't like herbivores; and lastly, they will bite when irritated. In conclusion: not the perfect house pet. HTTYD!KHR


**How to Train a Cloud Dragon**

**AN**: Okay, this was a request from a personal friend of mine. She's been asking me to do a fic on HTTYD for the past couple of months now… I'll be honest, I just got down doing them in the last few days. :D After watching HTTYD for the fourth time in my life, I've suddenly been inspired to write this fan-fic. And as much as I would love to make an 1827 pairing, this fic is not for that purpose. However! There will be lots of _fluffy_ friendships, so look forward to that. Please note that the first chapter will be posted… sooner than expected. I'm multitasking at the moment. And the dreaded finales are rapidly approaching. D:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Also, this FF was inspired (if not a spin-off) by _How to Train Your Dragon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Kingdom of Vongola is famous throughout many lands; specifically for their creatively strategic defense and offense strategy—courtesy of King Timoteo, and the eight other rulers before him. Over the next century, not a single kingdom dared to challenge Vongola. If a kingdom were to clash with Vongola and lost, their kingdom would be overtaken. Thus becoming an additional strength the already prospering Vongola. But as it peace as this kingdom may sound, there are several major problems to be dealt with.<em>

_King Timoteo grows old, and he has no heir to take the throne. Many of his people have started to suspect that that role should fall upon his oldest adopted son, Xanxus. However, people who have actually met Xanxus would dread at the thought. The prince had collected six notorious individuals to follow and protect him, becoming known as his Guardians. Together, they are a dangerous group to come across, even for the people of Vongola. Those who serve Xanxus would pray regularly in hopes of preventing such a heartless man from becoming their Tenth King. Thankfully, said prayers have been answered, and King Timoteo has no intentions of putting his people in danger of his step-son's unreasonable ideals._

_Then there's the major infestation of Dragons. The people of Vongola, along with many other kingdoms around the world, detest these creatures. One reason in particular pertained to magic, or quietly speaking, dark magic. These beasts were thought to be born by dark magic, for the pose such unimaginable abilities. Said arts have been banned as a taboo, be it the reason for the First King's untimely death (which later set a chain of events leading up to the bloodiest war of their time). The fact that some dragons helped in carrying out the death of the First was enough to set the humans against all their kind._

_But it's safe to say that dragons have their own reasons for disliking the humans as well._

~ . ~ . ~

It rained. A realist would have simply shaken the feeling off. Rain was just nature at it's work, there was no significant meaning behind it. It was just water drizzling from the sky. Mother nature crying? How absurd! If that had been the case, she would have wept every day till all lands were covered by never-ending bodies of water. Besides… a mere _dragon_ had died. As if anyone would weep for the beast.

Well, anyone worth mentioning.

"Would someone shut that thing up?" hollered a woman, presumably the leader of the group. She had this harsh, unbending demeanor that practically advertised her authority. The men surrounding her were startled by her sudden outburst, but remained still nonetheless. They exchanged quick glances at one another, unsure as to how they should carry out her demand.

Shrill cries filled the air, enough to make anyone remember it later on in their nightmares. The dragon they had just killed had apparently been a mother, her newborn was the size of an adult male wolf. At most a month or two has passed for his infant. And without a doubt, it will grow much larger, most likely passing the current size of it's mother. But the whole scene still looked antagonistic, for the human's part.

What remained of it's mother was now draped over a large pull-wagon, with those lifeless eyes facing the newborn's direction. Meanwhile, the young dragon was strapped onto another pull-wagon several feet away, but at arm length's with the human woman at charge. Heavy chains and body bracelets made it nearly impossible to even scratch it's own nose. But the young dragon didn't seem to care. It continued to cry out, desperately hoping that it's kin would one way or another respond. But it never came.

Eventually, the young dragon settled into silence.

Much to the boss-woman's relief, "Alright. Move the live one back to Shimon castle. We've wasted too much time as it is. I'm sure _he's_ impatient by this point."

"What about the dead one, Lady Suzuki?" asked a soldier.

"Sell it." Cold, blunt, and immediate.

Without much warning the young dragon responded, as if understanding the woman's intentions. In a flick of a second, the dragon's head motioned back with mouth ajar. Then with a small jerk forward, something launched out from his jaws. It's target? The wagon carrying the corpse of it's kin. For it burst into flames; purplish blaze now moved upwards to consume the unmoving figure whole. The solid form of the wagon started to break into chunks, while the burning form of the dragon soon became disfigured.

The men started shuffling around in panic. They tried to find water, but were later told to leave the burning corpse be. The boss woman had claimed that this particular flame was one of dark arts, that water would simply encourage the flames to grow. The purple flame was left to engulf in itself, and in doing so, it began to shrink. Until nothing but ashes were left.

_Anything is better than to be in the wretched hands of a human, huh?_ The woman observed with some glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I admit, you're impressive. You responded on instinct. Learning how harness your flames at such an early stage, it's very uncommon. And it only ensures me that I made the right decision to choose your life to spare." The young dragon did not look back at it's human capturer. Then the woman continued, "So prove your worth to us, devil."

_Us_. If the woman had been implying to her precious kingdom, she would have referred to a name and not use such a wide address. The 'us' she was talking about, refers humans in general. This woman, had just sealed it's fate to agonizing years of servitude to the creatures it loathed—to the ones who caused the death of it's kin and many others. And so, slowly but surely, the creature's heart started to harden. It's hate being fueled only by her words.

"L-Lady Suzuki?" another soldier stepped forward in concern.

"Seal the beast's flames before transporting it back to the castle!" she declared to her soldiers. With that, she left.

The creature watched as she departed, irises of midnight blue began to dazzle in the moon's light. Black scales prickled almost excitingly. The dragon had inwardly declared that once it was freed, she would will be the first to die. It will tear at her, limb from limb, make her experience the pain that it felt. _No_. Not just her, but anything who had the guts to confront it. That way, he'll poving his 'worth' to these cretins.

From that day forward, it will bite anything to death.


End file.
